Candleshire
Roleplay Kara and Austin AUSTIN DI ANGELO: 'Austin was finally home at Candleshire. He walked out onto the lush valley, waiting for Kara to arrive, This would be very interesting. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara arrived at Austin’s house, gazing at the beautiful estate in awe. She spotted a Austin and walked over, waving happily and saying, “Hey Austin!” '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''He waved in return at Kara. "Hey Kara! How's it going? Do you like my house?" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara smiled. “It’s a very nice house. But before we do anything...” She walked over at crosses her arms. “Tell me who you want to ask to the ball! I need to know before we do anything.” '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"She's a transfer student from the Forbidden Cities. I was one of her welcome buddies and gave her a tour around the school this summer. She's really pretty, and nice, and...she's everything," he said, glancing at Kara. "Anyway, her name is Charlotte Kwelv. Have you ever heard of her before?" 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Yeah, she‘s Caradoc’s sister.” Kara clapped her hands together, her eyes teasing. “Austin and Charlotte, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” she sang. 'AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''Austin rolled his eyes. "I hope Caradoc doesn't mind," he said. "And that is a very annoying song," he noted. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“It is, but it’s catchy. When do you plan on asking her to the ball?” 'AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"I don't know. Tomorrow, maybe? What do you think?" 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Well, considering how you talk about her, I think you would want this proposal to be very special.“ She thought about it. “Sunset is the most romantic time, so do it then. As for where, do you know a place that’s very special to her?” 'AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"Well, she came from Italy, which is a Forbidden City. So maybe something that resembles that would be special to her...it could remind her of home." ' '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara began pacing, thinking about a place. “Italy is most known for its Leaning Tower of Pisa, right?” she mused. Then an idea came to her, and she snapped. “Aha! What if you went to Eternalia? I’ve heard that they’re are a lot of towers there. One of them could remind her of the Leaning Tower of Pisa.” '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"That's a great idea!" he said. "But I don't really hang out with her much--we just pass by each other and maybe talk a bit, but we never really do anything together. How can I casually get her to go to Eternalia without making it too obvious?" KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Maybe you could ask for help with an assingment you can pretend you got, and tell her you need to go to Eternalia to do it. When asking her, you could put it in a form of a song or something.” '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''He winked. "Why wouldn't I do a song?" He nodded. "It's a good idea--thank you so much, Kara. I really needed that advice." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara patted his shoulder. “That’s what friends are for. Now let’s get to training you. I’m going to send illusions of monsters your way, and I want you to use your Pyrokineses to defeat them. I want to see how powerful you are. But remember, they’re only illusions, and if you feel your powers are getting out of control, shout at me to stop and help you, okay?” '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"Okay." He was tired, but when he opened up his mind he felt a whole new pool of powerful energy humming inside his head. His hands lit with flames. "I'm ready." 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara nodded. “Alright, then let‘s get started.” She positioned herself a few feet away from Austin and sent the first batch of monsters his way. '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''Five monsters came at him. He knew they were just illusions, but they looked real.He swiped fire at four of them, and they all disentegrated at the powerful blast of fire. Then, when the fifth approached he punched it in the face with a flaming fist and it disappeared. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Good job, Austin!“ she called, giving him a thumbs-up. Kara sent another batch his way, these monsters much more crueler and dangerous than the last. 'AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''This time there were ten, and they were much bigger. He flew into the air, fire flying around him in a circle, his eyes turning all orange. Fire blasted all of the monsters to shreds, but also burned some of the grass. "Kara!" he shouted. Fire shot into the air--he couldn't control it. He tried to shut it down, and fell to the ground, almost unconscious, his head hurting like crazy. '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara immediately got rid of the illusions and ran to Austin, creating an illusion of a bucket full of ice cold water and dumping it on him. “Austin? Austin, say something!” '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''Austin felt like the world was spinning around and around and around and around, and all that was left was fire. Hot, horrible, dangerous fire. Then he was shaken from his daze by Kara. He tried to sit up, but failed. "Ugh--sorry about that. But, as I said, I need to learn to control it." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“You do. That was getting really out of hand.” She studied him. “It also looks like you use a lot of your energy. I’ve dealt with Pyrokinetics before, and they’ve never seemed so worn out after such a short time.” 'AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"Yeah, I just start using a little energy and it all bursts out, and I can't do anything about it. Ugh, I have a real problem." 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara sighed. “We have a lot of work to do. Let’s start with the basics. Repeat this mantra over and over again as you throw fireballs into these hoops.” Ten hoops appeared in the sky. “I am the master of fire, and I control it. It does not control me.” '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''He got up and repeated the words as he got fireballs and threw them to the hoops. It helped a bit, but at the end, he accidentally blasted one of the hoops, and it melted to the ground before disappearing. But he had made it that long at least. "You know, I think that helped...a little." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Hey, little progress is better than none at all, right? What I think your problem is is that because you left this ability without training for to long, it’s taken over control. You need to gain that control back.” She sat down on the grass. “Let’s try some brain exercises. Your brain is the one controlling your ability, after all.” 'AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''Austin sat down across from her. "What exactly did you have in mind?" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Think of something you do that makes you feel in control.” 'AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"Okay," he said. "I'm thinking." He thought of his first concert, when he got on stage and started singing and everyone in the crowd was so in awe at his talent, he felt on top of the world with all the cheering and happy faces. He felt so in control. "It feels good to do this." 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara nodded. “Good. Now, take that feeling and imagine it while you‘re using your Pyrokineses. Remember the feeling. It should help you control it.” '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''He focused on it--the happiness, the control. He made fire appear in his hands and moved his hands through the air, and the fire shot around him slowly, multiple rings around him. He made fireballs and floated those around him too. He felt it--control. But then he got the dreaded feeling of uncontrol. He made all of it dissipate before it could escalate. "How was that?" '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“That was better than the last time - you lasted much longer than before. Let’s try that again, shall we?” 'AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"We shall," he said. He tried focusing again, but this time he flew into the air subconsciously, his hands moving in strange movements he couldn't control. Rings of fire formed in front of him. A dragon made of pure fire shot out from the rings and circled him. But then Austin couldn't control it anymore, and the rings disappeared, merging into one strong fiery blast. He fell, trying to keep his balance. "Well, there's always room for improvement, right?" 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara stared at Austin's creations before snapping back to reality. "Yup, there always is. But Austin, you have a lot of power - even more than a normal Pyrokinetic should." She shook her head. "I'm amazed there hasn't been an accident involving your powers and that the Council hasn't found out about you." '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''Austin grinned. "Well, who knew fire is quite the attraction for special effects at a concert? It helps me not get too out of control, and no one really knows it's me who's doing it. But if I can learn to keep control of my power, there WILL be incidents." '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara laughed. "It's no wonder you're a star - those special effects must bring a lot of your fangirls to their knees, huh? But you're right, there will be incidents if you don't learn to control your ability." She shuddered. "Considering how much power you have, you could be the entire downfall of the Lost Cities should you not be able to tame that wildfire." ''Tame that wildfire. ''Kara sat up, her eyes alight with a theory. "That's it!" she cried. "Tame the wildfire!" '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"What's it?" he asked, curious. "Tame what wildfire?" He hoped this worked, because he really didn't like the option where he was the downfall of all the Lost Cities. "What does that mean?" 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '"Your powers are like a wildfire, crazy and out of control because no one has been able to tame them. But what's the one thing that keeps fire at bay?" She waited for him to catch on. 'AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"Water? I don't know," he said. "Though I've made water turn to steam before...I'm not exactly sure what you're saying." 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '"Water. Water's the one thing that keeps fire at bay. If we can somehow merge your powers with water, or have a water source on you at all times, it should keep tame the wildfire that rages inside you." 'AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"Well, that's smart, but I don't know how we're going to do that," he said. "I'm not going to carry around a water bucket everywhere I go, and I don't want a bodyguard. And about taming the wildfire inside of me--I don't think I can. It's always been there, and I don't know how you're going to try to slow it down." Austin sighed. "I'm going to show you something. I don't want you to tell anyone what you see, okay?" 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Okay, I won’t. I promise.” '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''He sighed. "I don't think I can ever tame the wildfire inside of me, because...I'm so young, and I have never been trained except for today, and yet I've been able to do this for many years now." He made strange hand gestures, and then, in his hand, appeared a large ball of yellow glowing raging fire. There was only one thing it could be. Everblaze. ''THIS ROLEPLAY HAS ENDED ' Category:Roleplay Location